


hootys big day 2

by impoogies



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impoogies/pseuds/impoogies
Summary: hooty goes to the park with some surprise new faces and has a nice day and writes in his diary
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	hootys big day 2

Hootys big day 2  
By hooty

Hooty (he/him) and scooty (he/him) and dooty (he/him) and booty (he/him) and tooty (he/him) and cutey (she/her) and shooty (they/them) went to the park

WOW I AM SO GLAD THE WHOLE FAMILY CAME DOWN TO VISIT NOW THAT *SOMEONE* SHOT EMPEROR BELOS AND THE EMPERORS COVEN WAS COMPLETELY ABOLISHED HOOT HOOT

YEA ITS SO GREAT TO SEE U ALL IM SO SAD THAT POOTY COULDNT MAKE IT

HES STILL ADJUSTING TO THE NEW LIFE WITH ROBERT HOOT HOOT IM SO HAPPY FOR HIM AND HIS FIANCE

HOWS MOM BY THE WAY

OOOOOOOOOHHHHH SHES GREAT DAD IS DOING GREAT TOO NOW THAT HIS BACK IS HEALING OH AND THEY WANT YOU TO CALL THEM

THATS GOOD TO HEAR MAYBE WE CAN DO THAT BEFORE EVERYONE HAS TO GO WE CAN PUT THEM ON SPEAKER SPEAKING OF HOOT HOWS THE MUSIC COMING ALONG BOOTY

THATS ON HOLD FOR THE MOMENT WHILE CRYSTAL AND I FIGURE OUT OUR NEW LIVING SITUATION

GOOOLLYYYY ITS SOOOOO WEIRD THINKING ABOUT ALL OF YOU WITH JOBS AND FAMILIES AND STUFF

AWWWWW IS LITTLE SCOOTY FEELING LEFT OUT

IM NOT LITTLE IM IN COLLEGE BESIDES U ONLY GRADUATED LAST YEAR

OH DONT BE SOUR YOU TWO HOOTY WORKED HARD TO PUT ALL OF THIS TOGETHER FOR US

WERE NOT SOUR WERE FIERCE

HOOT HOOT DONT WORRY ABOUT FIGURING THAT STUFF OUT NOW THANKS TO ALL THESE RADICALLY PROGRESSIVE SOCIOECONOMIC POLICIES THE WITCHING CLASS ADOPTED IT WILL BE EASIER THAN EVER FOR YOU ALL TO TAKE THE TIME YOU NEED TO GET YOUR LIVES GOING

YEAH HOOT HOOT IM SO GLAD WE FINALLY DECIDED TO TAKE MATTERS INTO OUR OWN HOOTS PEOPLE REEEEALLY DESERVE A BASIC STANDARD OF LIVING THAT THE OLD MODE OF PRODUCTION WASNT ACCOMMODATING HOOT IT SURE IS LUCKY YOU FOUND THOSE EXTRA SPECIAL BOOKS FROM EDAS PILE

WHO WOULD HAVE GUESSED THAT THE ANSWER TO SO MANY OF OUR PROBLEMS WAS ORGANIZED VIOLENCE

HOWS EDA HANDLING RETIREMENT

WELL I KNOW I REALLY SHOULDNT TALK BEHIND PEOPLES BACKS BUT HONESTLY SHES DOING REALLY WELL IVE NEVER SEEN HER THIS AT PEACE WITH HERSELF AND ITS LUZ WE HAVE TO THANK FOR THAT HOOT HOOT LUZ IS DOING REALLY GOOD TOO ALL HER STUDENTS REALLY LOVE HER AND SHE TELLS US ALL ABOUT THEM WHEN SHE VISITS

THATS SO GREAT THEYVE BOTH WORKED SO HARD YOU MUST BE SO PROUD OF THEM

I AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM

but cutey had somethin on her mind

LISTEN EVERYONE I JUST WANT TO THANK YOU ALL FOR YOU KNOW UHHH

DONT WORRY ABOUT IT CUTEY WERE JUST HAPPY YOU FEEL CONFIDENT ENOUGH TO COME OUT AND BE YOURSELF WITH ALL OF US

HOOT HOOT YEA YOURE AN IMPORTANT PART OF THE FAMILY AND WE LOVE YOU

THANK YOU EVERYONE HOOT HOOT I LOVE YOU TOO

I KNOW IM JUST SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HAPPY TO SEE YOU ALL AGAIN

they had a group hug and when they got untangled dooty screamed for ice cream

They all got some ice cream cones with extra bugs and called momma hoot and poppa hoot and took some pictures for pooty and enjoyed the rest of their walk in comfortable silence and had to go home to their owl houses it was a nice day the end


End file.
